


Cucina guascona

by ladymacbeth77



Series: Tutti per uno, uno per tutti! [2]
Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Food Sex, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momenti di culinaria tra moschettieri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cucina guascona

“Caro D'Artagnan, il cibo è un dono di Dio e come tale va rispettato e apprezzato” proclamò Porthos, intingendo il dito nella salsa e portandoselo alla bocca. “Mh, deliziosa...” mugolò entusiasta. Prese un cucchiaio e cominciò a spalmarla sul petto del guascone che se ne stava sdraiato nudo sul tavolo, in balia delle voglie dell'amico. Nuovamente il vino aveva avuto la meglio sul giovane moschettiere e adesso era talmente su di giri che avrebbe permesso a Porthos qualsiasi cosa, senza rendersi conto di quello che stava accadendo.  
“Me la fai assaggiare?” chiese, torcendosi sul tavolo per sfuggire alle dita fredde dell'uomo che però non gli lasciavano scampo.  
“Per te ho in serbo qualcosa di meglio” ridacchiò il massiccio soldato, chinandosi per leccare via quell'intingolo che si era depositato intorno ai capezzoli turgidi del ragazzo.  
D'Artagnan gemette, godendosi quegli istanti senza curarsi di chi lo stava facendo eccitare. “Oh, amico mio, che delizia che deve essere codesto intingolo.”  
“Sì, ma sulla carne bollente si gusta di più, secondo me” rispose Porthos, cospargendo con esso la vistosa erezione del ragazzo. “Vediamo se ho ragione” aggiunse, chinandosi per prendere il sesso caldo di D'Artagnan dentro la sua bocca.  
Al guascone mancò il fiato in quel momento e per un attimo sembrò ritrovare un barlume di logica, ma ogni pensiero sul suo amore per Costanza venne spazzato via da quella lingua che lo stava ripulendo a dovere. “Ti... ti piace?” chiese, accarezzando i lunghi capelli dell'uomo che ricadevano sulla sua pancia.  
Porthos lo lasciò andare con uno schiocco delle labbra, se le leccò con aria pensierosa e annuì. “Devo ammetterlo, la carne della Guascogna è veramente gustosa” affermò con passione. “Vediamo se è anche tenera.”  
D'Artagnan aprì un occhio perplesso, osservando il moschettiere che si ungeva l'esuberante erezione con un'abbondante dose di strutto. “Cosa vuoi fare? Vuoi farmela assaggiare?”  
“Mh, magari dopo... prima è meglio riscaldarla un po' in forno.” E detto questo, si mise le gambe del giovane in spalle e lo penetrò in un istante.  
Gli occhi di D'Artagnan per poco non schizzarono fuori dalle orbite. “Porthos, ma cosa stai facendo?” chiese reprimendo un rantolo di dolore.  
“Provo la carne guascona. Mh... tenera e calda al punto giusto... mh, sì... una vera delizia per palati fini...” Senza aggiungere altro cominciò a spingere con forza, gustandosi con piacere ogni attimo di quell'assaggio culinario.  
Il ragazzo tentò di protestare, ma ci rinunciò quasi subito. In fondo erano compagni d'armi e dovevano condividere tutto, in pace e in guerra, così si dedicò con piacere a quel confronto tra cucine. “Anche la gastronomia francese...” mugolò mentre con la mano destra dava sollievo alla sua erezione insoddisfatta. “... è ottima... così intensa ed energica...”  
“Direi... piccante...” ansimò Porthos un attimo prima di riversarsi dentro D'Artagnan, mentre il seme del ragazzo si mischiava alla salsa sulla sua pancia. Il moschettiere più anziano ne raccolse un po' col dito e se la portò alle labbra. “In effetti mancava qualcosa... ora il sapore è di gran lunga migliore... sei un vero chef, ragazzo!”  
D'Artagnan ringraziò con un sorriso beato, prima di chiudere gli occhi e di cominciare a russare.


End file.
